theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men: First Class (2011)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of X-Men: First Class '''''1944''''': At a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_camps_in_occupied_Poland_during_World_War_II World War II concentration camp in occupied Poland], scientist Dr. Klaus Schmidt observes young [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magneto_(comics) Erik Lensherr] bend a metal gate with his mind when the child is separated from his mother. In his office, Schmidt orders Lensherr to move a coin on a desk, killing his mother when he cannot; in grief and anger, Lensherr's magnetic power manifests, killing two guards and destroying the room. At [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Mansion a mansion] in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Westchester_County,_New_York Westchester County, New York], young [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Telepathy telepath] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professor_X Charles Xavier] meets young shape-shifter [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mystique_(comics) Raven]. Overjoyed to meet someone else "different", he invites her to live with his family as his foster sister. '''''1962''''': A vengeful adult Lensherr is tracking down Schmidt, while in England, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oxford_University Oxford University] graduate Xavier—with Raven in tow—is publishing his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mutant_(Marvel_Comics) mutation] thesis. In Las Vegas, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_Intelligence_Agency CIA] agent [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moira_MacTaggert Moira MacTaggert] follows U.S. Army Colonel Hendry into the[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hellfire_Club_(comics) Hellfire Club], where she sees Schmidt (now known as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sebastian_Shaw_(comics) Sebastian Shaw]), the telepathic [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Frost Emma Frost], and teleporting [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Azazel_(Marvel_Comics) Azazel]. Threatened by Shaw and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teleportation teleported] by Azazel to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Presidential_Emergency_Operations_Center War Room], Hendry advocates that the U.S. install [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuclear_missile nuclear missiles] in[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turkey_(country) Turkey]. Shaw then kills Hendry—revealing himself as Schmidt and demonstrating his de-aging, energy-absorbing power. MacTaggert, seeking Xavier's advice on mutation, convinces him and Raven to join her at the CIA, where they convince Director McCone mutants exist and Shaw is a threat. The unnamed "Man in Black Suit", another CIA executive, sponsors the mutants—inviting them to the CIA's secret "Division X" facility. Lensherr attacks Shaw; Xavier, locating Lensherr, stops him from drowning in pursuit of an escaping Shaw, and brings him to Division X—where they meet young scientist [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beast_(comics) Hank McCoy], a prehensile-footed mutant, who promises Raven he will find a "cure" for their appearance. Xavier uses mutant-locating device [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cerebro Cerebro] to find mutants to attempt to recruit against Shaw. He and Lensherr recruit stripper [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angel_Salvadore Angel Salvadore]; also, taxi driver[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darwin_(comics) Armando Muñoz], Army prisoner [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Havok_(comics) Alex Summers], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Banshee_(comics) Sean Cassidy]—who code-name themselves Darwin, Havok, and Banshee, respectively—while Raven names herself [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mystique_(comics) Mystique]. (They also attempt to recruit [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolverine_(comics) Wolverine] but he profanely refuses.) When Frost meets with a Soviet general in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USSR USSR], Xavier and Lensherr capture her—and learn of Shaw's intentions to start [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_III World War III] and trigger mutant ascendency. Meanwhile, Azazel, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Riptide_(comics) Riptide] and Shaw attack Division X—killing everyone but the mutants, and offering them the chance to join him. Angel accepts; when Darwin fights back, Shaw kills him. With the facility destroyed, Xavier takes the mutants to train at his family mansion. McCoy devises protective uniforms and a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SR-71_Blackbird stealth jet]. In Moscow, Shaw compels the general to have the Soviet Union install [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nukes nukes] in Cuba. The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cuban_Missile_Crisis Cuban Missile Crisis] ensues, with U.S. President [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_F._Kennedy John F. Kennedy] instituting a blockade to stop the tranfer of missiles to Cuba. Shaw, wearing a helmet that foils Xavier's telepathy, accompanies the Soviet fleet to ensure the missiles arrive. Raven attempts to seduce Lensherr, who convinces her to embrace her mutant nature. She then refuses McCoy's cure—and the cure backfires on McCoy, rendering him a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lion leonine] beast. Though ashamed of his new appearance, he pilots the mutants and MacTaggert to the blockade line. During the ensuing battle with Shaw, Lensherr takes Shaw's helmet, allowing Xavier to immobilize Shaw. Lensherr tells Shaw that he shares his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Exclusivist exclusivist] view of mutants—then adds, "but you killed my mother", and, despite Xavier's objections, kills Shaw by forcing his Nazi coin through his brain. Fearing the mutants, the fleets fire on them. In a struggle, Xavier keeps Lensherr from destroying the fleets with their own missiles. MacTaggert fires at Lensherr, but a deflected bullet hits Xavier in the spine, paralyzing him. A rueful Lensherr then leaves with Angel, Riptide, Azazel, and Mystique—who advises McCoy to "proudly" embrace his mutant nature. A wheelchair-bound Xavier and the mutants return to the mansion, where he intends to open a school. MacTaggert promises never to reveal his location and they kiss; at the CIA later, she denies having any clear memory of recent events. Lensherr attacks the CIA and frees Frost from captivity, saying he prefers to call himself "Magneto".=